User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 626 Prediction
Well, quite sooner then expected eh? Well, I guess you wouldn't expect one at all form since I stopped a while back, but I have returned, more creative then ever! The reason I do it on the same day as the last chapter came out is because I'm anxious to create a plot for the next chapter. We move on: Cover Page: Nojiko reading a newspaper while eating a pealed orange. Genzo (pinwheel guy) is climbing up a tree. Title: Assasination P. 1 * Otohime: Citizens of Fishman Island! I've met the Holy Land of Marijois! I have negotiated with the kings of mankind. Fishman Island is finally on the map! WE HAVE REVERIE!!! Neptune smiles, as his kids run/swim to their mother. * Jinbe: We have? * Aladdin: But that scum said we would mourn for ourselves... What's he playing at? * Otohime: Dear citizens! Once reverie has spoken, we will be able to get underneath the sun! Let's celebrate the greatest day of Fishman Island! P. 2 - That afternoon- * ? 1: I need you to kill her. * ? 2: It'll cost you. This is dangerous -hic- * ? 1: It's worth it, none of us wants to live under the same sky as that babarian folk. * ? 2: I want my money tonight. We meet at Noah. P. 3 * Jinbe: I have been summoned for the Shichibukai, we have a meeting about the thread of Red-Haired Shanks. * Neptune: I see. You know Jinbe, I've never seen my precious wife so happy. * Jinbe: If only big brother could have enjoyed this day. * MotL: Would you look at that. It has been years since the citizens were this happy. I'm so proud of our majesty. P. 4 * Otohime: I'm so glad! All the work, it finally paid off! I'm so happy, I could cry! * Neptune: It seems it did. We're proud of you love. Even our chefs have prepared a whole banquet. * Otohime: We'll eat it with the whole island! Let's have it at Seahorse Square! * Neptune: O... Oh well... * FP 1: Yes sir, the royal family will celbrate on Seahorse Square! * Decken: Are you serious?! Bahohohoho! I'm finally able to meet our royaly highness, I think! * FP 2: What's your plan boss? * Decken: You'll see... This whole island will see! Shirahoshi will be mine!! Bahohohoho! * FP 1: Geez, he's at it again... * FP 2: Yup, he never stops, I think. P. 5 A huge page of feasting fishmen, fishmen dancing with the queen. Neptune talking to normal citizens and the four children under the care of MotL. P. 6 A hooded man walks on the scene. He walks through a huge crowd. A sudden scream is heared. All guards rush towards the royal family. * Neptune: Otohime! No!!! Kill that person! All guards go after the caped man, except for Jones. He just grins in vile manner. * MotR: Stop him Hody! The caped man fastens his way behind Jones, with an army right after him. P. 7 * Otohime: Fukaboshi, Manboshi! Ryuuboshi! Shirahoshi... Don't let the world get the best of you... I love you... * Fukaboshi: Mom! No! You're not dying! Don't tell us such things! * Manboshi: Mommy! Don't die! Please! Shirahoshi and Ryuuboshi cry, holding their mothers hand. * Neptune: Aladdin, will she survive? * Aladdin: Her wounds are deep, your highness. It's not possible to save her. * Fukaboshi: What do you mean?! * Aladdin: Your mother will die. P. 8 * Fukaboshi: What are you saying! You can't know that! You're just a pirate doctor! * Aladdin: I'm sorry. * Shirahoshi: She can't die. She can't!! * Neptune: Otohime... * Ryuuboshi: Is mommy really going to the afterlife? The three sons take Shirahoshi away. P. 9 * Otohime: I might have misjudged how many people wanted to breathe the same air as the humans... * Neptune: You've done what you could. Aladdin leaves the room. * Otohime: Please, Neptune. Make sure Fishman Island will be safe. Please. * Neptune: Your heartbeat is slowing... * Otohime: I strived so hard for this... -starts crying- P. 10 * ?: AAAAARGH! * Neptune: What? -rushes outside the door- * Shirahoshi: AAAARGH! Let go of me! * Fukaboshi: Let my little sister go! Neptune rushes towards the open window, with a caped man trying to take ahold of Shirahoshi. * Neptune: LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER! P. 11 * ?: Aargh! Darn it! That hurt! You old geezer. You're not worthy of this thrown. Mark my words, you'll pay for this! Fukaboshi pulls in Shirahoshi, and Neptune holds her in her arms. Guards rush in and the MotR takes the boys to their rooms. * Neptune: Oh no..! P. 12 There she lies, with death flooding through her rivers. Queen Otohime died. Neptune sits by her side, weeping. * ?: To the grave she's gone. * Jones: Well done... Jones smiles evil, and throws a way his guarding gear. P. 13: -three days later- * Neptune: What shoiuld've been the best day in decades for this island, became the day of a horrible murderscene. We still don't know who killed Otohime. Citizens keep rioting in front of the palace and downtown. There's just nothing we can do. * Jinbe: I can't believe it. The two who really could've changed this island were murdered. * Neptune: The weirdest thing of all, when my wife laid on her deathbed, there was an attempted kidnapping involving a caped man and Shirahoshi. * Jinbe: Do you think those caped men had something to do with eachother? * Neptune: Who knows... -The flashback ends- * Jinbe: Those who live now who lived that day... We'll never forgive the asassin of our beloved queen... Shirahoshi sobs, and Luffy looks at Nami. * Nami: You... And this whole country... Do you still live in the same pain as then? P. 14 * Jinbe: It does. We live in regret, in pain, in disgrace. * Sanji: And no one ever found out who the killer was? Or the kidnapper? * Shirahoshi: I recognize the kidnapper... That was Vander Decken IX! Jinbe looks shocked, just like Den. * Jinbe: This calls for revenge. Category:Blog posts